1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to an electrophoretic technique for separating lactate dehydrogenase isoenzymes and to an electrophoretic gel for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoretic techniques for separating lactate dehydrogenase (LD) isoenzymes and electrophoretic gels for use therein are well known to those skilled in the art. Cawley, Electroporesis and Immunoelectrophoresis, Little, Brown and Company, Boston, Mass. (1969). In general, electrophoretic gels employed for separating LD isoenzymes are of the type comprising a polysaccharide. A buffer having a basic pH is also commonly present in these electrophoretic gels.
Typical polysaccharides employed in prior art electrophoretic gels include, but are not limited to, starch, cellulose acetate, agar, agarose, and combinations thereof.
Typical buffers having a basic pH employed in prior art electrophoretic gels include, but are not limited to, the basic pH buffers which are set forth in Table I of Cawley, supra, pp. 331-332.
One problem present in a basic prior art electrophoretic technique for separating LD isoenzymes is that, as shown in FIG. 1, the symmetry of the LD.sub.1 band does not correspond to the other four LD bands in that there is a shoulder or bump at the leading edge of the LD.sub.1 band.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have an electrophoretic technique for the separation of LD isoenzymes wherein the symmetry of the LD.sub.1 band is improved to correspond to the other four LD bands.